Carry On My Wayward Son
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: Sam and Dean are in the car when a certain song comes on. A challenge ensues, and some cute brotherly moments happen.


**Author's Note: Cute fic I came up with during standardized tests -oh shush- and hey here it is! Set in season 1! WincehsterRifle challenged me to this after our tests, so here it is! And I tried to make the grammar and stuff as close to the song itself as possible, so I tried! And I listened to the song over and over to match the vocals, so A for effort! A hyphen after a letter means it is drawn out. Please enjoy and read and review! Thanks!**

The Impala was cruising along a dark empty road, and neither brother was very talkative, so in silence they rode. Until Dean could stand it no longer. As an act of desperation, he turned on the radio to fill the void of silence in the car. The second the notes of "Sweet Home Alabama" filtered through the air, Dean visibly relaxed. No more awkwardness for him. At least awkwardness he had to acknowledge and suffer through. He sensed Sam's bitch face, complete with the signature eye roll, occurring to his left.

"Dean we've listened to this song like millions of times! Just like every other song you like! Can we please do something useful, like, I dunno, discuss possible hunts or compare our knowledge of lore?" Sam sounded exasperated. Dean turned up the music. He heard Sam's "ugh" and grinned. This was one his perks: annoying his baby brother. _The same brother I'd die for. Weird how that works, huh?_

"Sammy, I'm driving us to a hunt. And some of us actually try to enjoy life instead of stuffing our heads full of stuff that won't help at all in social interaction. Life's about enjoyment, and in our case, killing things too. But we can still enjoy life. Relax, have a little fun." Dean began tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the ending notes of the song.

"I enjoy life! Reading is fun, just you're too stupid to enjoy it! And I am very fun!" Sam huffed, and Dean recognized the stubborn lawyer tone. _Oh, God, this'll be fun._ Dean grinned. "Oh, so how are you fun?" 'Sweet Home Alabama 'ended right then to be replaced by Kansas' 'Carry On My Wayward Son'. Dean didn't expect the response from his stick-in-the-mud brother.

"I'll...challenge you to see who can sing this better!" Sam was very desperate, and he was _not_ in the mood to sing. _But it will be so worth it to have Dean be less smug._ He heard Dean's taunting cackle. "Nice try, Sammy, but, try your luck at the first chorus, if you can do it." Sam fought back the nervousness of singing in front of his brother. Eye on the goal, Sam. Beat him, then he'll shut up.

"Carry on my wayward so-on, there'll be peace when you are do-ne, lay your weary head to re-est, don't you cry no more!" Sam was spared by the music that followed, and turned to Dean. "Your turn, big brother." Weird how this song kinda correlates to our lives. Dean smiled smugly. "Yeah, your big brother who is better at almost everything than - 'Once I rose above the noise and confusio-on, just to get a glimpse beyond this illu-usio-on, I was soa-aring ever high-er, but I flew too high. Beat that Sammy!"

"Though my eyes could see I still was blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man, I hear the voices when I'm drea-aming, and I hear them sa-ay..." sam trailed off for his brother to pick up.

"Carry on my wayward so-on, there'll be peace when you are do-ne, lay your weary head to re-est, don't you cry no more!" Dean matched each note perfectly, having heard this song infinitely more times than Sam. Sam heard the brief instrumental break prepare to end, and, with the rest of the Kansas band, sang:

"Masquerading as a man with a reason, my charade is the event of the sea-son, and if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know." Sam took a breather. "On a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about like I'm a ship on the ocean, I set a course for winds of for-tune, but I hear the voices sa-ay..." _Haha, we don't have enough 'chick-flick moments' to be tossed about on that sea._

"Carry on my wayward so-on, there'll be peace when you are do-ne, lay your weary head to re-est, don't you cry no more! No!" Dean's green eyes glinted a challenge filled with a vitality Sam hadn't seen in them unless they were on a hunt, or Dean was flirting with some poor girl.

"Ca-arry on you will always rem-ember! Carry on, nothing equals the splendo-or! Now your life's no longer e-empty-y. Surely Heaven waits fo-or yo-ou!" _Gotta hope that last line comes true_, Dean mused after Sam finished his line, with a smirk of challenge aimed at Dean. Dean replied with,

"Carry on my wayward so-on, there'll be peace when you are do-ne, lay your weary head to re-est, don't you cry no more! No more!" Dean whipped his head to the left, and as the songs' guitars blared, surprised Sam with a compliment. "Not bad, for a antisocial boy like you. With some intensive training from me, you'll be having girls swooning over you in no time!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sam said politely. It was one of the nicer things his brother had said to him, but Sam wasn't interested in being Dean. He idolized Dean, yes, and would love to be more like him in certain aspects, but Dean's flings was not an aspect Sam wanted to have.

"Aw, Sammy, don't be like that." Dean leaned back, let out a breath, and once again surprised Sam with another statement uncharacteristic of Dean. "You know, this really isn't bad. Beats being alone. Kinda fits in with the whole 'this is what life is about' crap."

"Dean, that may just be one of the best and weirdest things out of your mouth. Sure you're not a skinwalker or something?"

"Chick-flick moment is gone, Sammy." And the two wayward sons kept driving the road to destiny.

**Author's Note: Hate it? Love it? Anyone OOC? Leave a review letting me know, please!**


End file.
